Disistindo da Terra do Nunca
by Bellatrix Amarante
Summary: O que você fez da sua arte de sobreviver? ela não sabia o que é o amor, mas foi capaz de fazelo sentir! e agora tudo que ele mais queria era ensinar pra ela, a grandeza dequele sentimento que o envolvia, mas será que ela vai ser capaz de ficar?SONGFIC


_O mundo foi quem lhe acolheu  
Por pura caridade  
Mas quando foi pra escola  
Não podia mais ficar  
Então ela partiu _

Olhava para aquele livro,como que se sua vida dependesse daquilo, o cheiro dela ainda estava lá, o brilho dos seus olhos permaneciam em sua lembrança, como um gado marcado a ferro e fogo... marcado pra sempre pelo fogo dela.

Ele lembrava a respiração dela em seu peito e os seus cabelos cor de fogo emaranhados em suas mãos. Mas, ela não pertencia a este mundo, nem a estas barreiras, porque ninguém é seu dono, nem nunca será.

Virginia Weasley, sentiu-se sufocada, como se vivesse eternamente de favor, ela não podia mais ficar. Draco Malfoy viu ela dar adeus...

_Aos 12 não é mais criança  
E não pode esperar  
Por alguém assim  
Pro resto da vida _

Lembrava-se de uma de suas conversas longas, deitados num tapete com cheiro de hortelã... em uma sala qualquer.

_- o que você tem hoje Virginia? – draco indagava com uma sobrancelha erguida _

_- Nada! _

_- Não me parece ser nada... _

_- é só que... _

_- Só que o que Virginia? _

_- é só que eu sonhei mais uma vez com ele... – fitava com um olhar perdido o nada, como se o que ela falasse não saísse de sua própria boca. Como se nunca fosse com ela, sempre dormente _

_- Você devia parar de pensar neste nojento! _

_- as coisas não são tão fáceis assim... ele me roubou tudo de importante, cada sonho, cada plano, cada fio de uma inocência que me deixa saudosa, cada suspiro de uma infância não vivida. _

_- Queria poder te salvar disso! – ele falou apertando o abraço. _

_- EU já tenho um Herói Malfoy, você sabe... O Harry está sempre pra me salvar! – falou irônica _

_- Odeio quando você fala dele, de qualquer jeito que for... _

_- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes malfoy! O Harry é só um alguém que eu não podia esperar pelo resto de toda uma vida. _

_- Odeio quando você me chama de malfoy, parece tão distante até mesmo quando estou "dentro" de você _

_- a primeira impressão é sempre a que fica... _

_- É verdade...- ele tomou-a em seu braços, e beijo-a como se aquilo fosse sua respiração, ela o fazia se esquecer de tudo! De tudo mesmo. _

_Me diz então  
O que você fez, o que você fez  
Da sua arte de sobreviver  
Desse seu jeito de sobreviver _

Ele queria uma resposta, e procurava em tudo! Apaixonou-se? Malfoy apaixonado? Não soa bem, não rima, mas foi o que aconteceu. E ele se perguntava como foi que aconteceu. Ela sempre estava ali, sempre linda, sorridente, estonteante, sempre tão viva. No começo dava agonia de ver alguém tão enjoadamente Feliz, mas depois aquilo foi tomando conta dele, de seus sonhos e pensamentos, ele se batia mentalmente todos os dias... imaginado se ele tinha alguma culpa naquilo tudo. O que ela fez daquela arte de sobreviver? Do jeito de sobreviver? Ela foi se mostrando aos poucos pra ele, menina brilhante...envolta em sombras, menina só dele, que ele guardava num relicário de lembranças

_Ela não sabia o que é o amor  
Ela não sabia, mas  
Pensou em se casar  
Ter um filho pra criar  
Quis provar o que é o amor  
Mas teve medo de se apaixonar  
Então partiu  
Mas uma vez se foi  
E ninguém vai esperar  
Por alguém assim  
Pro resto da vida _

_- o que você quer pra daqui a uns anos Draco? – perguntava com um olhar perdido... _

_- O mesmo que quero pra hoje! _

_- E o que é? _

_- Você... – falou displicente o garoto. _

_- To falando serio! _

_- è isso que eu quero, de verdade, quer casar comigo? – ele apoiava seu queixo na cabeça dela. _

_- e ter muitos filhos? – perguntou sonhadora _

_- tudo bem que isso é um costume da sua família e não da minha, mas sim! Ter muitos filhos com você... _

_- quantos você quer? – ela acariciava a mão dele sobre sua barriga _

_- não sei, alguns! Tem uma coisa muuuito boa em ter filhos afinal. _

_- O que draco? _

_- Fazê-los.- falou malicioso, pondo as mãos por dentro da camisa dela _

_- que horror Malfoy... _

_- Já disse que detesto que você me chame desse jeito Virginia. _

_- Ta certo, querido, ta melhor assim? _

_- ainda não! _

_- então o que? _

_- Que tal meu bem? Ou meu loiro gostoso, minha maquina de sexo, meu cheiroso príncipe das sombras,ó amo querido, então pode ser também... _

_- Pode ser também o que?- esperando uma resposta, com cara brincalhona _

_- amorzinho?- ele falou sorrindo pra ela _

_- Prefiro maquina de sexo... eu não sei o que é amor draco. _

_- que pena, porque eu sei! – falou tristemente _

_- e o que é o amor então? _

_- Não sei pros outros, mas pra mim o amor está em você... _

Talvez se ela soubesse o quanto doía, ouvir daqueles lábios que ele tanto amava, ouvir que ela desconhecia o amor... quando pra ele tudo girava em torno dela, pois em sua vida em que tudo sempre pareceu fácil, amar era o mais difícil... ele encontrou o amor, tão perto e tão distante. Ao alcance de seus dedos, longe do seu coração. Então talvez ela faria diferente? Não... ela nunca se arrependia de nada, esse sentimento não fazia parte dela. Doce menina amarga, que inebriou seus sentidos, confundiu seus ideais, moldou seus sonhos, aqueceu seu coração... doce menina amarga, que bagunçou tudo dentro dele, bagunçou tudo e se foi...

_ele coçou os olhos e bocejou longamente, sorriu pra si mesmo, lembrando de uma noite passada... passada com ela, ainda com os olhos fechados lembrou-se de cada momento, cada roupa ao chão, cada beijo, cada fio de desejo. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, uma ultima vez. Virou-se de lado, apalpou um lugar em sua grande cama, grande lugar vazio, grande espaço em branco na sua cama e na sua vida. _

_-Virginia, onde diabos você está? Tu sabes muito bem que não gosto que saias da cama antes de me acordar, odeio quando não estas aqui pra te abraçar... – ele levantou, e puxou o lençol pra cobrir sua nudez, apurou os ouvidos pra saber se ela estava no banho, não ouviu barulho de água caindo, não ficou preocupado, ela podia já ter ido para o seu dormitório. Levantou-se pesaroso, se espreguiçando em direção ao banheiro. O diário dela, seu velho diário, que mexia com ela, aquele diário onde ela guardava seus segredos, onde chorava suas lagrimas, onde ela se apavorava ao pensar em reviver tudo que aconteceu outrora, co um outro diário... em cima de sua mesa, de sua camisa de seda preta, estava o diário dela, e um bilhete rápido que dizia tanto, que dizia tão pouco também, que machucava muito. _

**_ Querido Malfoy meu. _**

**_Sinto lhe dizer, que não estou pronta pra ficar, e que cada dia é uma respiração a menos. Sinto que o peso de uma vida curta, me afunda como num mar de areia movediça,onde quanto mais você se move pra tentar se salvar... mas se afunda. Sinto que me faltam condições de ser feliz, e de te fazer feliz também. E eu não tenho o direito de fazer isso com você. Ah Malfoy meu, fui sua como nunca fui de nenhuma outra pessoa, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Sim, é egocêntrico, egoísta e principalmente covarde. Porem tenho que lhe dizer, que é impossível ficar... prefiro definhar longe de tudo isso que prende e escraviza, e eu sou livre acredite, eu era. Você deve estar pensando "porque não me chamou? Eu iria com você" eu sei que você iria, mas não é o que planejei, você é como uma linda prisão... de celas de rosas, com gosto de chiclete, mas ainda me sinto presa com você. E talvez seja sim medo, de me apaixonar pois não? Você estava quase conseguindo, me fazer sonhar outra vez, mas nosso encontro foi tarde demais, eu já não era tão viva quanto precisava ser. Se lhe faz bem saber(acho que não faz) te digo que és a única prisão de que sentirei saudades, ah qual estou de algum modo me despedindo, e me explicando. Vou tentar guardar ao Maximo, com carinho, cada marca avermelha de sua boca na minha pele, lembrando também com uma melancolia, que espero que um dia venha como uma coisa boa, seu corpo lindo todo arranhado pelas minhas unhas. Quem sabe um dia agente não vá se encontrar? Qualquer dia talvez eu venha te buscar, pra sentir mais uma vez do seu veneno saboroso. Adeus então meu amigo, meu inimigo, meu amante mais fiel. Espero que guardes de mim lembranças boas. _**

****

**_Obs: se um dia meu coração voltar pra mim, te prometo que te dar-lhe-ele-ei inteirinho se ainda o quiseres. _**

****

**_De Uma Virginia weasley que desejou ser sua de corpo... e alma. _**

_Uma dor percorreu cada nervo de seu corpo, e uma reação instantânea se apoderou dele. Pôs a calça do pijama e saiu correndo descalço e com o peito descoberto, ou melhor coberto de suor frio e lagrimas que queimavam. Ainda havia uma chance ele pensava, talvez ela não tivesse ido ainda, talvez ainda estivesse lá, esparramada no carpete deles com cheiro de hortelã. Correu,correu mais que suas pernas podiam agüentar, abriu a porta com força, e pôde contemplar a mais bela visão de sua vida... ela montada na vassoura dele, com o vento gélido de um inverno congelante enrubescendo sua face, vestida com uma calça jeans, um tênis e uma camiseta dele, a camiseta preferida dele. _

_- Pra onde você está indo querida? Que levantou tão cedo da nossa cama? _

_- Não sei ainda draco, pra terra do nunca quem sabe... _

_- Você sempre gosto de Peter pan em Virginia? _

_- Só você sabe o quanto, a idéia de ser pra sempre criança é maravilhosa não achas? _

_- Isso só cai bem em você! _

_- Porque? _

_- Porque tudo em você fica lindo, por mais ridículo que seja. _

_- Me desculpe! _

_- Pelo que exatamente? _

_- Por tudo! _

_- Talvez seja culpa minha até... _

_- Não se culpe draco, por algo que você não é responsável, você sabe o quanto isso me pertence, não tome essa responsabilidade de mim. _

_- Você vai mesmo? _

_- Eu preciso, você é que não precisava ter nos forçado a essa despedida patética. _

_- tudo em mim você acha patético não Virginia? _

_- você sabe que isso não é verdade draco, até tomei liberdade de pegar lembranças suas... não se preocupe, a vassoura eu devolvo, mas essa camisa eu vou ter que levar. _

_- Você pode levar o que quiser, só me leve junto também. _

_- Você sabe o que eu não posso. _

_- Só acho que você não quer... _

_- Não torne as coisas piores do que elas são querido... _

_- querido? _

_- Muito querido! _

_- Agente ia se casar e ter muitos filhos, não era? _

_- Esse tipo de sonho não é pra mim, mas tenha certeza que eu adoraria viver esse clichê de vida de mulher suburbana. _

_- Você seria a minha mulher suburbana... _

_- Tenho certeza que em outros tempos você me faria feliz Draco. _

_- Eu vou te esperar, seja lá o tempo eu você demore – ele falava tentando segurar as lagrimas. _

_- Não faça isso, pegue muitas menininhas como você costumava fazer. _

_- Não adianta, eu vou te esperar, elas não tem o seu gosto... _

_- Ninguém espera alguém como eu pelo resto da vida... _

_- Mas eu vou! _

_- Espero que você mude de idéia... – ela montou sua vassoura, e levantou vôo. Ele viu ela se virar e sorrir pra ele, viu em seguida ela desaparecer no céu. _

_- Você só não sabe o que é o amor querida... – ele caiu no chão, e sussurrou pra si mesmo. _

"ela se vai .E derrete em visões de dia eterno."

_Assim viveu Renata  
Impossível de esquecer  
Ao ver alguém partir  
Que não espera por você  
Ela não sabia o que é o amor _

Ele passava em fim, suas horas vagas e até as ocupadas, devaneando sobre a vida dela, lendo as paginas cheirosas de seu diário. Já havia terminado a escola, grande homem de negócios tinha se tornado. Tempo? Muito! Anos? Talvez uns 3! Lembranças? Todas. Menina brilhante envolta em sonhos, deixou um belo garoto emaranhado em suas armadilhas de amor, envolto nas mesmas sombras ilusórias. Doce pequena amarga, que já deveria ser bem mais que uma mulher, impossível de esquecer. Sempre, ao ver um alguém partir, que não está a sua espera... ah, ele desejava cada manhã ao acordar com ela deitada risonha em cima de si falando que tinha voltado pra buscá-lo em rumo a terra do nunca. E todas as noites em que se deitava com alguém, fechava os olhos, e se movimentava com força em cima da mulher que fosse, mas em seus olhos fechados, só os cabelos vermelhos dela cobrindo lhe a face suada estavam presentes. E ele sorria pra si, se enganando em imaginar tê-la em baixo de si, mas quando acabava nada parecia com ela.

Olhando pela grande janela de sua sala, ele via a neve cair lá fora, estava no ultimo andar, do mais respeitado prédio de negócios de toda a Inglaterra bruxa. Alimentando seu transtorno compulsivo de apontar lápis com uma lapiseira elétrica, que tinha um barulho que parecia acalmá-lo. Seu telefone toca.

- Alô? – perguntou esperançoso, cada toque de telefone ou campainha ele esperava que fosse ela de volta.

- Senhor malfoy... – era só a sua secretaria.

- Sim Kate? – perguntou desapontado

- Tem uma moça que deseja vê-lo, diz que são negócios, uma proposta de trabalho!

- como ela é? – perguntou mal humorado

- Como assim? – perguntou Kate confusa

- Fisicamente, como ela é? – Irritando-se cada vez mais.

- Morena e...

- Morena é? – perguntou desapontado

- è muito urgente? – perguntou impaciente.

- ela diz que sim.

- O.k. mande ela entra. – falou exausto, aquele tinha sido um dia de cão.

ele virou sua cadeira pra frente da grande porta de madeira negra que dava para sua sala, só deu tempo de ver ela se abrindo bruscamente, quando estava prestes a praguejar, uma moça de cabelos negros e curtos com imensos óculos escuros sentar-se em seu colo e beijá-lo com força. Estava prestes a empurrar ela dali, e gritar perguntando que merda era aquilo, quando sentiu aquele gosto... o gosto dela.

A mulher separou os lábios e sorriu para ele, com um gesto rápido tirou a peruca preta, seus lindos cabelos cor de fogo ainda estava lá. Retirou os óculos, e ele pode vislumbrar de perto aquelas sardas que tanto lhe fizeram falta.

- Virginia? – ele perguntou meio entorpecido e abobalhado

- Virginia weasley? Lembra-se dela, ela não sabia o que é o amor... mas o malfoy meu tratou de lembrar.

- Não sei o que dizer!

- Diga pelo amor de deus que você estava mesmo me esperando...

- É claro que estava! – ele falou apertando forte o quadril dela.

- Eu disse que voltava pra provar mais uma vez do seu veneno saboroso. – riu-se ela

- então, como é lá na terra do nunca?

- Todo lugar é chato sem você...

- Ah, sim sei como é!

- sabe?

- sei... é como se...

- Meu lugar fosse você – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo!

Ela voltou, se derretendo em visões de dia eterno.

_Betada by Sarah Brington. _

_Agradecimentos gerais: primeiro a minha querdissima beta, companheira de outras fics e amiga: sarinhaaaa _

_Bem, espero que vocês gostem desta fic, pois eu gostei de escreve-la... é minha segunda fic publicada, primeira que escrevo só! Então... a não, tem uma que não é DG. Mas, não conta muito então... dêem um desconto, rewies por favor! Sim essa musica ela mexe comigo de uma maneira inigualável, parece que ele está perguntando pra mim: o que você fez da sua arte de sobreviver... _

_É, talvez eu não saiba o que é o amor! _

_Abraços apertados, e cheiros bem cheirados! _

_Bella Amarante _


End file.
